User blog:Sidekickman/Koa Warrior vs Mapuche Warrior
A Koa Warrior, the great warriors from the tropical Hawaiian islands... VS A Mapuche Warrior, the fearless tribe of South America that was able to keep both the Inca Empire and the Spanish conquistador at bay for centuries... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Weapons: File:ImagesCASFT5HX.jpg|Koa Warrior File:A`u ku - (dagger).jpg|A'u ku daggers File:ImagesCAGAINNL.jpg|Koa Throwing Axe File:Ma`a - (sling).jpg|Ma'a sling File:Pohaku Mace.jpg|Pohaku Mace File:Lua.jpg|X-Factor: Lua File:IndigenaFusa.jpg|Mapuche Warrior File:Mazas mapuches.jpg|Stone Mace File:Weapons-chinese-weapons-spears-kn-qiang.jpg|Tacuara spear File:Arco y flechas.jpg|Bow and Arrow File:Boleadoras.jpg|Bolas File:GUERREROS_MAPUCHES_PEDRO_SUBERCASEAUX.jpg|X-Factor: Fighting Spirit Weapon Characteristics: Koa Warrior: Hand to hand: A'u ku daggers This were daggers made for stabbing. They were usually 20.5 inches long, and were made out of Broadbill marlin, sharpened to a perfect polish. Mid Range: Koa Throwing Axe These were wooden axes, made of hardwood and with shark teeth attached all over it, their shape made it perfect for throwing, and their design made it so it got the most amount of damage possible when it was used. Long Range: Ma'a sling This sling was hand woven from natural cordage, it worked like many other primitive slings: You put a round stone in it, you spun it around over your head, you let go, and let the stone fly. Small, practical, easy to carry and you can find ammo lying around almost everywhere. Special weapon: Pohaku Mace This heavy and deadly mace was made with dense basalt. They usually were approximately 4 X 1.5 inches in size, and deadly when used properly. X-Factor: Lua Lua is a martial art based on the theory of duality. Warriors would combine the traits of Ku, the god of war, and Hina, the goddess of the moon. Lua seeks to balance good and evil, male and female, destruction and healing, dark and light. Characteristics: Lua's combat system consists of kuikui (punching), peku (kicking), hakihaki (bone- breaking), hakoko (wrestling) and aalolo (pressure point attacks). However in keeping with the focus on duality, there is also a focus on healing. Lua practitioners historically trained in lomi lomi massage, as well as other natural methods of healing. Similarities to Other Styles: Lua utilizes dances or "kata" in their martial art system, similar in method to capoeira. This martial dance is called Haka. It is is said that Lua and Haka are the mother to Hula, the famous Hawaiian dance. The dances were used to calm warriors before battle, intimidate their enemies, and to hide martial techniques from those seeking to steal them. Mapuche Warrior: Hand to Hand: Stone Mace A stone mace, made with wood and a polished stone with a hole in the middle to fit perfectly inside. This was deadly at close range, the Mapuche warriors were strong enough to use this with just one hand, it could break a man's skull with one blow Mid Range: Tacuara spear This were long spears, usually 5 to 6 meters long, made to be used on a charge, it was light and flexible, with a sharpened stone on its end. It was made from the Tacuara tree, similar to bamboo, but harder. This spears were so effective, that they were eventually adopted by the Argentinean cavalry, with a metal tip instead of stone. Long Range: Bow and Arrow Like several native american civilizations, the Mapuche people had developed a simple but effective bow and arrow. The bow was usually small and easy to carry, with a good reach, the arrows were stone tipped and made for piercing as deep as possible. They were mainly used for hunting, but they were very effective in combat as well. Special Weapon: Bolas A very versatile weapon that was so effective that it was later adopted by the South American cowboys, known as Gauchos. The Mapuche used them as a throwing weapon, but also used them in hand to hand combat, spinning them on one hand, and then smashing their opponents with the stone end. It was normally made with leather strings, and rounded rocks, covered in leather as well. X-Factor: Mapuche fighting spirit The Mapuche were fearless and deadly warriors, which successfully resisted many attempts by the Inca Empire to subjugate them, despite their lack of state organization. They fought against the Sapa Inca, Tupac Yupanqui, and his army. The result of the bloody three-day confrontation known as the Battle of the Maule was that the Inca conquest of the territories of Chile ended at the Maule river. They fell back to the north behind the Rapel and Cachapoal Rivers, where they established a fortified border guarded by fortresses The Mapuche also repelled the Spanish after their initial conquests in the late 16th century so effectively that there were areas to which Europeans did not return until late in the 19th century. One of the main geographical boundaries was the Bío-Bío River, which the Mapuche used as a natural barrier to Spanish and Chilean incursion. They did this without ever using gunpowder weaponry. The 300 years were not uniformly a period of hostility, and there was often substantial trade and interchange between Mapuche and Spaniards or Chileans. The long Mapuche resistance has become primarily known as the War of Arauco. Their battle cry "Marichiwewwww!" literally means "10 times we will defeat you!" (Source of some of this was from Wikipedia articles, others from personal research in history books) The Battle: This battle will be a one on one battle. It will take place during the day, on a grassy beach, no trees or boulders around to hide behind. Both warriors will be on foot. Please submit your votes in the comments, as as per the wiki's rules, make sure that you enter a valid reason as of why you voted what you voted. Thank you. The Battle On a grassy field, near the beach, a Koa Warrior is practicing a Lua kata dance, when suddenly he hears a noise. He turns around just in time to see an arrow fly towards him, and landing on the ground just inches away from his feet, the Koa warrior looks up and sees a Mapuche warrior standing several feet away from him, holding a bow with a Tacuara spear stuck to the ground next to him. The Mapuche then releases the bow and grabs the Tacuara spear, he lifts the spear with both hands over his head and yells out “Marichiwewwww!” then starts charging towards the Koa warrior, his spear at the ready. The Koa warrior quickly gathers his wits, grabbing a stone and his Ma’a sling. He spins the sling over his head and shoots the stone towards the Mapuche, but the stone misses. The Mapuche is now too close for him to use the Ma’a sling again, so instead he grabs his Koa Throwing Axe and throws it at the charging Mapuche. The Koa Throwing Axe gets the Mapuche on the shoulder, stopping the Mapuche’s charge and causing him to drop the spear. The Koa Warrior takes out his Pohaku Mace and runs towards the Mapuche with a battle cry. The Mapuche puts his hand over his shoulder wound, and stares at the blood on his hand, furious the Mapuche grabs his Bolas, and with a firm grip swings them at the Koa Warrior. The Koa Warrior dodges to a side, and tries to hit the Mapuche with the Pohaku Mace, the Mapuche swings the Bolas again, and this time is able to get the Koa Warrior on the arm holding the Pohaku Mace, the Bola’s string gets entangled with the arm of the Koa. The Mapuche pulls on the string of the Bolas, causing the Koa to let go of the Pohaku Mace, which flies several feet away. The Koa hits the Mapuche with a kuikui punch on the stomach, stunning him, and then a peku kick on the legs, causing the Mapuche to fall on his knees. The Koa Warrior takes out an A’u ku dagger, and lifts it over his head, getting ready to stab the kneeling Mapuche. Suddenly, the Mapuche grabs his Stone Mace, and swings it upwards towards the Koa Warrior. The Mace breaks the A’u ku dagger, and surprises the Koa. Before the Koa warrior can react, the Mapuche swings the Stone Mace again, hitting the Koa Warrior on the head. The Koa’s head turns to one side, his eyes rolled out, blood flying out of his mouth. The Koa’s body falls on the ground, but the Mapuche keeps hitting his head over and over with the Stone Mace, making sure the Koa is dead. He then gives out a battle cry in victory, and runs away. Winner: Mapuche Category:Blog posts